


background noise [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Korean Translation, M/M, 로그원, 베이루트, 셰프 AU, 유투브, 첫 만남, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: 치루트는 유투브에 매주 수백만 조회수를 거둬들이는 인기 요리 채널을 갖고 있는데, 그에게는 비밀이 있었다. 그것은 바로 그가 가장 듣기 좋아하는 채널은 아주 근사한 목소리의 '아마추어 집 요리사'가 운영하는 ASMR 요리 채널이라는 것이다.erebones의 background noise의 한국어 번역입니다.





	background noise [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [background noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729170) by [erebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones). 



> Notes from the Author / 작자 노트  
> 스피릿어쌔신 주간 2일차를 맞이하여! 베이즈의 유투브 채널(과 그가 만드는 레시피들은) 유투브 Peaceful Cuisine에서 아이디어를 얻었습니다. 그 채널 비디오라면 평생도 볼 수 있을 거 같아요...
> 
> Notes from the Translator / 번역자 노트  
> Three (who am I kidding, gazillion) cheers for erebones!

칼은 굉장히 날카로웠다. 치루트는 빠르고 쉽게 칼날이 앞뒤로 움직이면서 내는 _슉슉_ 소리와 과육을 베어내면서 도마에 부딪히면서 끝을 장식하는 부드러운 _탁_ 소리에서 이를 알 수 있었다. 도마는 나무여서, 그 소리는 치루트의 칼들이 자갈무늬 유리 도마를 강타하며 내는 날카롭고, 울리는 소리와는 달리 듣기가 좋았다. 그는 그 자신의 부엌에서 직접 일할 때에는 더 큰 소리를 선호했다. 큰 소리는 집중 상태를 유지하게 해주었고, 그가 칼의 각도나 날카로운 정도를 읽어낼 수 있게 해주었기 때문이다. 하지만 다른 사람이 하는 것을 듣고 있을 때에는, 나무 위에 내려앉는 쇠붙이의 부드러운 소리는 마치 뺨 위에 닿는 가벼운 입맞춤 같았다. 짧고, 부드러웠으며, 언제나 약간은 놀라운 구석이 있으니 말이다.

배경음악은 없었다- 그것은 치루트가 가장 좋아하는 점이었다. 낯선 이가 자신의 부엌에서 조용히 요리하면서 내는 단순하고, 우아한 소리로부터 주의를 돌리게 하는 것이 없다는 것 말이다. 이는 기운 넘치는 재즈 음악과, 모든 것을 장황하게, 가끔은 크게 관계없는 세부사항까지도 묘사하는 목소리로 가득한 자신의 요리 채널과는 매우 달랐다. 이 채널은... 조용했다. 평화롭고. 그리고 바쁜 한 주가 끝날 때면 그가 긴장을 풀고 휴식을 취할 수 있게 해주는데에 실패한 적이 없었다.

솔직히 말하자면, 그는 다소 마음을 온통 빼앗겨 있었다. 이 유투브 채널은 그의 아파트 위층에 살고, 그의 요리 비디오를 촬영하고 편집·처리하는 것을 도와주는 보디가 추천해준 것이었다. 그는 길 아래 있는 영화 학교의 가장 젊은, 테뉴어를 따낸 교수인데, 그는 언제나 떠오르는 영화제작자를 찾으려고 인터넷을 살펴 보고 있었다. 촬영 자체만을 가지고도 10분씩이나 찬사를 쏟아내고는, 그는 치루트에게 그도 즐길 다른 훌륭한 특징들도 있다고 장담했다.

"정말 평화로워요." 치루트가 조심스럽게 손가락으로 칼날을 테스트하는 동안 카메라를 만지작거리며 그가 말했다. "전 가끔 보다가 잠들기도 한다니까요."

치루트는 단 한 번도 영상을 듣다가 잠이 든 적이 없었다. 처음에는 명상하는 동안 백색 소음으로 틀어 놓았는데, 그는 그냥 스쳐지나가게 내버려 두기에는 영상의 소리들이 너무나도 흥미롭다는 점을 금새 깨닫게 되었다. 대신에 그는 영상에 온 정신을 집중했고, 쌓여 있는 영상들을 다 보고 나서는, 새 영상이 업데이트 되기를 열성적으로 기다렸다.

이상하게도 친밀한 데가 있었다. _가끔은 당신이 바로 옆방에서 요리를 하고 있는 것처럼 느껴져요. 나만을 위해서요._ 그는 한 영상에는 이렇게 덧글을 달았다. 그는 언제나 피드백을 익명으로 남기곤 했는데 그 이유는 그 자신도 알 수 없었다. 어쩌면 그는 이 남자가 겁먹지 않기를 바라서 그러는 것일지도 모른다- 그렇지만 이렇게 말하는 건 오만한 것 같았다. 비록 그가 요리 영상으로 _정말_ 수 백만 조회수를 기록하긴 하지만 말이다. 혹은 어쩌면 그는 이 비밀에 희열을 느끼는 것인지도 모른다.

보디는 공식 계정을 쓰지 않는 것을 가지고 그를 놀렸는데, 치루트는 이를 무시했다. 그는 익명성을 즐기고 있었다. 널리 공인되는 문화적 기준 어느 것에 따라도 스스로를 정말로 _유명하다_ 고 할 순 없었지만, 인터넷에서 유명인사가 되는 것에는 과도한 자극이 따라왔다. 모든 동작이 감시되고 면밀히 관찰되는 것 없이 덧글을 달고 좋아요를 누를 수 있는 자유는 신선했다.

"이건 비극이예요." 보디가 그에게 말했다. "인터넷에서 제일 유명한 비건 셰프 중 하나가 _팬보이_ 라니. 당신은 이 사람 채널에 엄청나게 많은 조회수를 가져다 줄 수도 있잖아요. 근데 _그렇게는 못 한다니요_."

"내가 그 사람에 대해서 비평을 하고 있는 거라고 생각하게 하고 싶진 않아." 치루트는 항변했다. 비록 _실제로는_ 그에 대해서 평가를 내리고 있지만 말이다. 그것도 지속적으로, 가짜 이름의 가면 뒤에서. "쉽게 낙담할 타입 같아 보여. 심지어 자기 채널 설명에서도 그렇게 말하잖아- 자기는 _아마추어 집 요리사_ 이고, 교육도 안 받았고, 아무것도 없다고. 그냥 두 손이 있고 인터넷 연결만 되어 있다고 말이야."

"당신 그 사람을 좋아하는 거 같아요." 보디는 장난스럽게 말했다. "그 사람 꽤 귀여워요. 나이 좀 든 사람치고는요. 손도 좋고."

"내가 그 사람 생김새에 대한 네 견해가 궁금했다면 직접 물어봤을 거야, 이 젊은이야." 이 소식에 애써 기쁘지 않은 척을 하며 치루트는 쏘아붙이듯 말했다. "그리고 이 사람이 얼마나 귀엽든지, 아님 얼마나 영상을 잘 만드는지는 상관이 없어- 레시피가 완전 쓰레기라고."

"그렇지만 음식은 그렇게 예쁜데요!" 보디는 이 낯선이의 몫을 대신해서 기분 상해하며 외쳤다.

치루트는 헛기침을 하고는 준비 작업으로 다시 돌아갔다. "반죽 점도가 젖은 판지 수준이면 얼마나 예쁜지는 중요하지가 않지."

문제는, BazeCooks의 기술이 아니라 플레이팅에 있는 것일 수도 있다는 것을 그도 받아들였다.[1] 치루트는 자신이 보지 못한다는 점이, 말하자면 전체적 그림을 보지 못하게 한다는 점을 온전히 인정했다. BazeCooks가 쓰는 레시피에 대해 자신이 갖고 있는 유일한 단서들은 그가 영상 설명란에 적어두는 빈약한 메모뿐이니까. 치루트가 최선의 노력을 기울여봐도, 그의 요리는 따라해 볼 수 있는 종류가 아니었다. 본능적이고, 주관적이며, 부엌에서 요리를 하면서 직접 느끼고 냄새를 맡고 맛을 볼 수 있어야 하는 종류였다. 여기저기 흩어져 있는 설명 한 움큼 가지고는 그는 절대로 그 요리들을 직접 재현해 볼 수 없었다.

_이 영상들의 방점은 좀 더 소리랑 영상미 쪽에 찍혀있다는 건 알고 있어요._ 그는 어느날 이렇게 입력했다. _그렇지만 직접 이 레시피들을 따라해 볼 수 있게 좀 더 설명이 있으면 정말 좋을 거 같아요. 계란 흰자 없이 만드는 레몬 머랭이 궁금해서 해보고 싶은데, 어떻게 할 수 있는지를 잘 모르겠거든요._

그는 솔직히 답변을 기대하지는 않았다. 이 사람은, 누구든 간에, 덧글에는 답변을 거의 하지 않았고, 답변을 할 때면 엄청난 분량의 칭찬에 그냥 겸손한 _고마워요_ 로 답하는 정도였기 때문이다. 그 다음날 아침에는, 그러나, 답변이 _있었다._ 단지 BazeCooks에게서 온 것이 아닐 뿐이지.

_@thechizen1 분량이며 재료며 온갖 거 다 여ㅕㅇ상에서 보여주거든 멍청아_

치루트의 음성전환 소프트웨어는 오타 부분에서 더듬거렸는데, 그리고 무슨 이유에서인지 무례함보다도 그것이 더 그의 신경에 거슬렸고, 그 거슬림은 그가 날카로운 답변을 바로 휘갈기게 할 정도였다.

_@kyloisawanker 나한텐 이 영상들을 볼 수 없게 하는 시각장애가 있어요. ASMR로 이 영상들을 틀어놓고요. 당신의 덧글은 예의도 없고 도움도 안 되는군요. 그리고 인터넷에 글을 올릴 때면 등록 전에 교정을 보는 게 좋겠어요._ [2]

그의 이메일이 새로운 개인 메시지 도착을 알리는 알림음을 낸 것은 그날 저녁이 되어서였다. _안녕하세요. 오늘 당신이 받은 무례한 덧글은 유감입니다. 그 유저는 제 영상에 덧글을 달 수 없게 차단했어요. 저는 보통 완벽하게 무게를 재는 것은 잘 못하는 편이지만, 앞으로는 좀 더 자세히 이야기하도록 노력하지요. 일단은, 레몬 머랭 타르트 레시피는 여기 있어요. 우리 어머니의 레시피에서 변형한 거랍니다. 당신이 좋아하길 바랍니다. -베이즈_

뒤따르는 것은 레시피였는데, 꽤 간결하고 실용적이었지만, 치루트는 제대로 듣고 있지 않았다. 심지어 컴퓨터의 기계적인 목소리로 읽은 것인데도, BazeCooks에게서 온 메시지는 친구에게서 온 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그는 레시피는 나중에 보기 위해 정리해놓고, 답변을 준비하기 위해서 메시지를 한 번 더 들었다.

다음주, 그는 열성적으로 영상 설명에 나오는 자세한 레시피를 받아 적고는 8분 정도의 훌륭한 휴식시간을 위한 준비를 했다. BazeCooks는 오늘은 펌킨 스파이스 라떼를 준비했는데, 잘 익은 호박 한 통과 녹색의, 로스팅되지 않은 커피 콩에서부터 시작했으며, 이 복잡한 준비과정은 그의 귀에 큰 즐거움이었다. 그는 로스팅되는 커피 콩 냄새도 맡을 수도, 커피 콩이 갈리면서 그의 손가락 아래에서 바스락거리는 것을 느낄 수도 있을 것만 같았다. 그는 컴퓨터 위로 몸을 구부리고는 엷은 미소를 띄고 볼륨을 최대로 키웠다. 그는 BazeCooks가 그만을 위해서 오늘은 특별히 더 감각을 많이 자극하는 것일지 생각해보았다.

영상의 끝은 너무 일찍 찾아왔다. 치루트는 영상을 다시 재생할 준비를 하고 있었는데 -부끄러운 일이지, 그도 알고 있었다. 그렇지만 여기엔 망할 그 자신 말고는 그에 대해서 평가를 내릴 사람은 없었다- 누군가가 목청을 가다듬는 것이다. 그는 그의 아파트에 몰래 들어온 침입자가 그 무엇이든 쫓아낼 준비가 되어 벌떡 일어섰는데, 그 순간 그는 깨달았다. 그 소리가 영상에서 나온 것임을.

"안녕하세요." 깊은 베이스 목소리가 말했다. 그 목소리는 망설이는 듯 했지만, 의지가 굳게 선 듯 했고, 오늘의 레시피에서 쓰인 간 커피만큼이나 매끄러웠다. "보통은 이런 걸 하지 않지만, 내 레시피에 대해서 좀 더 명확하게 해달라는 부탁을 몇 개 받아서요. 뭐, 사실은 딱 하나지만요." 그는 낮게, 남의 시선을 의식하는 듯이 웃었는데, 그러자 치루트는 녹아내렸다. "전에 말했듯이, 저는 셰프가 아닙니다. 그렇지만 정말로 이 레시피를 _따라_ 해보고 싶은 분들을 위해서, 팁을 몇 개 드릴까 해요."

그는 자신이 쓰는 기술들을 대략적으로 설명하며 몇 분간 이야기했는데, 치루트는 자세한 사항에는 관심을 두고 있지 않았다. 그는 그 _목소리_ 에 몰두해 있었다. 초반에 몇 번 말을 더듬고 어색해한 이후로, BazeCooks는 점점 더 자신감을 키워갔고, 치루트는 그가 모음을 발음하는 방식만으로도 그가 이 지역 사람이고, 아마도 도시의 남쪽 출신이라는 것을 알아낼 수 있었다.

영상이 끝이 나자, 치루트는 몇 분간 말문이 막혀 침묵 속에 그저 앉아만 있었다. 그러다가 그는 음성-텍스트 변환 웹 클라이언트를 켜고, 가명 계정으로 로그인되어있는지를 신중히 확인하고는 덧글을 남겼다.

_@bazecooks 당신 영상 끝부분이 얼마나 고마웠는지 이루 말할 수가 없네요. 당신이 이런 걸 해주는게 굉장히 드문 거라는 걸 알아요. 도움이 되었을 뿐만 아니라, 당신의 목소리를 듣고 좀 더 잘 알게 된 것도 큰 기쁨이었습니다. 이제 이 레시피에 도전해 보는데 좀 더 자신감이 생기네요. 고마워요. -thechizen1_

몇 시간 후, 새로 배달 온 식료품을 정리하고 있을 때 보디에게서 음성 메모가 왔다.

"베이즈 새 영상 들었어요? 엄청 다정하던데요! 그거 다 당신 때문이죠, 아녜요? 내가 그 사람 완전 사랑스럽다고 했었잖아요!"

치루트는 입술을 다물고 내리눌러, 미소를 짓지 않으려고 노력했지만, 어쩔 수 없었다. 그는 핸드폰을 조리대 위에 올려 놓고는 멍하니 말린 콩 포장지 위의 점자를 엄지손가락으로 훑어내리면서 답장을 보냈다. "굉장히 다정했지, 맞아. 그 사람 목소리는 내가 상상했던 거랑은 다르더구나."

다른 문자가 왔는데, 이번에는 글자로 입력한 것이었다 - 보디는 수업하러 가는 길인 것이 틀림없었다. 그의 휴대폰이 대신 읽어주었다. _그 사람이 실제로 얼마나 귀여운지 알고 싶어지면, 묻기만 하세요... 내가 묘사해줄게요. ;)_

"구제불능이군." 그는 큰 소리로 선언하듯 말했다.

"죄송합니다." 그의 휴대폰이 말했다. "무슨 말씀인지 못 알아들었어요."

치루트는 코웃음을 치고는 마이크 기능을 껐다.

//

 

"치루트. 환상적인 소식이 있어요."

 치루트는 보디에게 자신이 듣고 있음을 알려주기 위해서 끙 소리를 냈지만, 달리 대답은 하지 않았다. 그는 다음 영상을 위해서 준비를 하느라 바빴고, 보디가 부엌 반대편에 삼각대 위에 카메라를 설치하는 동안 그는 매우 꼼꼼히 재료들이 놓인 위치를 외우고 있었다. 

"케이가 당신 요리 수업을 들으려고 신청한 사람들 최종 리스트를 줬거든요."

"으흠." 그도 리스트를 받았었다. 어딘가, 그의 이메일함에 떠다니고 있을 것이다. 그는 아직 명단을 읽어볼 기회가 없었다. 

"빨리 다 찼더라고요." 보디가 말했다. 치루트는 정신을 반 정도만 집중해서 듣고 있었는데, 그때 그가 이렇게 덧붙였고, "제 생각엔 BazeCooks도 신청자 명단에 있는 거 같아요." 이에 그는 갑자기 온 정신을 집중하고 있었다. 

_"뭐라고?"_

보디는 즐겁다는 듯이 웃었다. "좋아하실 줄 알았다니까! 그러니까, 그 사람이 아닐 수도 있긴 한데, 이름이 베이즈 말버스이고 스스로 등록해놓길 _아마추어 집 요리사_ 라고 해놨더라고요. 그래서..."

치루트는 어느새 흥분으로 온몸을 떨고 있었는데 그는 그 이유를 알 수 없었다. 그는 헛기침을 하고는 표정을  가다듬으려 노력했다. "그렇구나. 글쎄, 두고 봐야 알겠지. 아니면 _너는_ 보면 알테고, 그럼 내 대신 확인해줄 수 있겠구나." 목소리만 들어도 그 사람이 맞는지 아닌지를 퍽이나 자신이 모를 것처럼 말이다. 

_손이 좋댔지,_  보디의 의견을 떠올리며 그는 생각했다. 치루트는 그게 무슨 뜻인지가 궁금했지만, 그는 디테일에 대해서 묻기에는 자존심이 너무 강했다. 대신 그는 재료들 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸고, 보디도 그가 이끄는 대로 따랐다. 침묵에도 불구하고, 부엌에는 새로운 에너지가 있었다. 치루트가 제것이라 하기에는 약간 부끄러운, 마구 끓어오르는 흥분의 에너지 말이다. 이런 허튼수작을 하기엔 그는 나이가 너무 많았다. 분명 보디의 억누를 수 없는 기운이 그에게도 옮아온 것이리라. 

요리 수업은 이런 종류로는 처음으로 진행되는 것이었는데, 대학 쪽에서 시도해 보고 있는, 새로 개설한 요리 관련 프로그램에 관심을 끌어보고자 주최하는 것이었다. 치루트가 이곳에서 전임으로 가르쳤던 것은 몇 년 전의 일이지만, 그 리듬은 마치 몸이 기억하는 것처럼 그에게 쉽게 돌아왔다. 그는 강의실 앞, 그의 작업대 위에 서 있었고, 그의 칼들이 배치되어있는 나무 조리대 모서리 위로 하릴없이 한 손을 움직이고 있었다. 오늘 저녁엔 스시를 처음부터 만들어 볼 것이다. 그는 강의실이 차기 시작하자 한쪽 귀는 그쪽을 향해두었고 -처음에는 12자리만 열어두었다. 쉽게 관리가 되는 숫자이다- 특별히 단 하나의 목소리가 제 자신을 드러내길 기다리고 있지 않은 척 했다. 

그가 올리는 평소의 유투브 영상의 "생방송" 버전을 촬영하기 위해서 스카우트 되어 온 보디가 그의 근방으로 다가 오더니 의미심장한 _헛기침_ 을 했다. 치루트는 미소를 짓고는 그의 쪽으로 기울였다. "무슨 문제라도 있나, 룩 군?"

"아, 아니요. 모두 다 왔어요. 그냥 시작 시간만 기다리고 있고요." 보디는 조용해졌는데, 치루트는 그가 발꿈치를 까딱거리자 그의 신발이 내는 낮은 _슉슉_  소리를 들을 수 있었다. "그리고, 제가 맞았어요."

"뭐에 대해서 말이야?"

"그 사람이 _맞아요._ 그리고 실물로 보니 훨씬 더 잘생겼네요." 

치루트는 경멸스럽다는듯 비웃고는 다시 숫자 세는 일로 돌아갔다. 그는 그 남자가 어떻게 생겼는지를 묻지 않기로 단단히 결심을 했다 - 그에게는 상관이 없었다, 정말로. 그가 사람 생김새에 무슨 관심을 갖는단 말인가? 

더 자세한 설명을 요구하지 않기로 고집스럽게 마음 먹었음에도 불구하고, 그는 시연의 전반부 내내 강한 긴장 상태였다. 누군가 질문을 할 때마다, 그는 익숙한 그 목소리, 낮고 꿀을 바른 자갈밭처럼 우르릉거리는 소리를 들을 마음의 준비를 하고 있었지만, 질문은 없었다. 적어도 BazeCooks에게서는 나오지 않았다. 다음 한 시간은 테이블 사이로 왔다 갔다 하며 보냈는데, 사람들이 스시 롤을 시도해 보는 동안 이를 체크해보는 것이었다. 이는 매우 촉각이 중요한 기술이었는데, 그것은 치루트가 시연을 위해서 스시 롤을 고른 이유이기도 했다. 얇은 플라스틱 장갑 너머로도 그는 학생들의 작품을 느낄 수 있었고, 그들의 손이 어색하게 춤을 추다가 과정이 진행되면서 더 편안해하는 것을 따라갈 수 있었기 때문이다. 

그는 강의실의 뒷부분에 제일 마지막으로 갔다. 조리대에는 두 사람이 있었는데 -좌석배치표에 따르면 아버지와 딸의 한쌍이었다- 그가 다가갔을 때, 젊은 여성은 웃고 있었고, 그녀의 목소리는 따뜻했고, 부드러운 조롱이 담고 있었다. 

"아냐, 아빠, 지금 부수고 있잖아. 부드럽게 해야 한다고."

"이렇게 말이냐?" 대답이 따라 나왔다. 치루트의 목덜미의 머리카락이 쭈삣 섰고, 그는 스스로를 정신적으로 차분히 진정하게 했다. _그 사람이야._

"여전히 아니야. 봐, 임웨 셰프님이 도와주러 오셨어."

"아무도 날 못 도울 거다." 베이즈는 낮은 목소리로 투덜거렸다. "내 손이 너무 큰 걸." 

"말도 안 되는 소리군요." 치루트는 따뜻하게 말했고, 보디 말에 따르면 그의 가장 예의 바른, '교수님 표정'을 얼굴에 덧씌웠다. "단지 연습이 필요할 뿐이예요. 제대로 된 기술은 완벽히 하는데까지는 수 년이 걸리지만, 쌀알이 잘 달라붙고, 보기에 어느 정도 먹음직스러워 보이기만 하면, 괜찮습니다." 그는 조리대 건너편에 서서, 말도 안 되게 낮은 목소리가 있는 대략적인 방향으로, 손바닥은 바닥을 향한 채로 그의 손을 내밀었다. "제가 좀 도와드려도?"

"네, 그럼요." 찰나의 침묵이 지나고, 치루트는 손바닥 하나가 조심스럽게 닿아오는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 미소를 짓고는 마치 기이한 고대의 인사법처럼, 가볍게 손을 쥐는 동작을 따라 돌려주었는데, _세상에, 그의 손은 엄청나게 컸다!_

"하고 있던 대로 그대로 한 번 해보세요." 그는 가능한 한 침착하게 말했다. "그럼 만드는 중에 제가 고쳐드리지요."

그의 손은 엄청나게 커다랄지 몰라도, 매우 조심스럽게 움직였다. 마치 치루트에게 겁을 주어 쫓아낼까봐 두렵다는 듯이 말이다. 치루트는 늘 속도감이 대체로 모든 일을 다 하도록 스시를 빠른 속도로 쌓아올리는 것이 더 쉽다고 느꼈는데, 그는 이번에는 속도를 늦추었다. 움직임을 따라가고 필요한 곳마다 수정을 하거나 제안을 하면서 말이다. 잠시 후, 그는 살짝 뒤로 물러서고는, 가벼운 손길로 완성된 롤을 만져보았다. 

"매우 좋네요." 그는 칭찬을 했다. "빠르게 배우시는 분이군요. 성함이...?"

"아. 베이즙니다. 베이즈 말버스." 거인이 낮게 웅얼거렸다- 그리고 저런 목소리라면, 그는 틀림없이 거인일 것이다. 가슴도 넓고, 키는 치루트의 귀보다 몇 인치 위에서 위일 것이다. 

치루트는 참을 수 없었다. "베이즈요? 그 유명한 BazeCooks의 베이즈?"

"하! 봤지 아빠?" 그의 딸이 의기양양해져서 외쳤다. 그는 그녀가 그를 팔꿈치로 찌르거나 어쩌면 등을 친근하게 철썩 때리면서 나는 약한 _퍽_  소리를 들을 수 있었다. _굉장히... 몸이 탄탄한 것 같은 소리야._  치루트는 얼굴을 붉히지 않으려고 애써 노력했다. "내가 아빠 유명하다고 했잖아!"

"나는 _유명한 게_  아니야, 진. 웃기는 소리하지 말거라." 베이즈는 중얼거렸지만, 그는 꽤나 만족스러워하는 듯 했다. "알아봐 주시리라고 생각 못 했는데요, 특히나 다른 사람도 아니고 당신에겐요."

"다른 사람도 아니고 나요?" 치루트는 흥미로워하며 그의 말을 따라했다.

"젠장- 그게 아니라, 그런 뜻으로..."

"괜찮습니다." 그는 전혀 신경이 쓰이지 않아서, 그가 말을 더듬는 것을 손을 휘둘러서 말렸다. _사랑스럽군._  "놀랄 수도 있겠지만, 당신 영상이 주는 청각적 경험도 그 자체로도 성찬이랍니다. 나는 혼자서 작은 게임을 해요, 소리만으로도 당신의 움직임이나 재료를 추론해 보는 걸로요."

"당신이... 제 영상들을 본다고요?" 잠시 후, 베이즈는 충격받은 듯 하며 말했다. "제 말은- 영상을 _듣는단_ 말입니까?"

"그럼요. 분명 벌써 적어도 모든 영상을 두 번씩은 들었을 거예요. 이게 당신을 겁주는 소식은 아니길 바라요."

"겁이요-? 아뇨, 당연히 아니죠! 영광입니다, 진심으로요." 그의 목소리는 생각에 빠지면서 작아졌는데, 치루트는 그가 연결고리를 찾은 것인지 궁금했다. 그렇지만 그가 그의 인터넷 비밀 정체에 대해서 더 찔러 볼 수 있기 전에, 보디가 나타나서는 그의 도움이 필요한 사람이 있다고 알려주었고, 치루트는 사과의 뜻으로 얼굴을 살짝 찡그려보이고는 자리를 옮겨갔다. _내가 ASMR 요리 영상을 즐기는 유일한 맹인일 수는 없잖아._  그는 스스로에게 말했다. 그는 베이즈가 정보들을 연결하지 못 했다고 실망한 게 아니었다- 전혀 말이다. 

시연회를 마무리하고 모두 각자의 엉성한 스시 세트를 손에 들려 돌려보내는 데에는 또 넉넉잡아 30분 정도가 걸렸다. 강의실이 텅 비자, 치루트는 한숨을 내쉬며 자신의 작업대 뒤의 의자에 툭 주저 앉았다. 

기름칠이 잘 된 경첩이 움직이며 문이 열렸고, 익숙한 목소리가 낮게 우렁거리며 말했다. "아, 미안합니다. 다들 가고 없는 줄 알았어요."

치루트는 '예의바른 사람' 표정을 하면서 황급히 자리에서 일어났다. "괜찮아요. 뭐 도와드릴 일이라도?"

어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. "사실, 제 핸드폰을 잃어버린 거 같아서요."

"아! 글쎄, 찾는 걸 도와드리겠다고 하고 싶지만, 그 경우에는 제가 도움이 되지 못 할 거 같군요." 그는 쉽게 환히 웃어보이면서, 베이즈도 자신의 농담에 웃을 수 있도록 격려했다. 한 박자 뒤에, 강의실의 반대편에서 거친 웃음소리가 들려왔다. 

"그래요. 그럼, 금방이면 될 거예요. 어디 멀리는 못 갔을테니까. 방해해서 미안합니다."

치루트는 손사레쳤다. "괜찮아요. 그냥 잠깐 앉아 있던 중이었는 걸요. 이런 일을 한 게 꽤 오래 전이라서요."

가까이에서 의자가 바닥을 긁는 소리가 났는데, 듣기로는 베이즈가 그 아래를 들여다 볼 수 있기 위해서 그런 것 같았다. "이런 일이요?"

"가르치는 일이요. 몇 년 동안은 교수로 지냈는데, 테뉴어를 따내고 싶지는 않더라고요. 그래서 홀로 서기를 하게 되었지요." 그는 부드럽고, 자조적인 웃음을 지었다. "얼마나 피곤한 거였는지를 잊었었네요. 사람들 앞에 서서, 이것 저것 하라고 말하는 일이."

"정말로 훌륭하다고 생각했는데요." 베이즈는 조용히 말했다. 그가 자리를 잡으면서 몸무게를 실자, 테이블이 삐걱거렸다. 치루트는 그가 핸드폰을 찾은 것인가 생각했다. "당신이 대체 어떻게 해내는 지 모르겠어요- 나는 많은 사람들 앞에서 말하는 건 도통 견딜 수가 없거든요. 심지어 이번처럼 적은 사람들 앞에서도요."

"연습이 필요하지요. 다 잘 되었다고 말해주시니 기쁘네요. 솔직히 말해서 조금 긴장했었거든요." 그는 미소를 지었다. "당신도 본명 알고 있겠지만, 카메라에 대고 말을 하는 것은 훨씬 쉽지요. 비록, 실례합니다, 당신은 별로 영상에서 말을 자주 하지 않지만 말이예요, 안 그런가요? 최근을 제외하면 말이예요." 

놀라움의 기운이 있는 침묵이 잠깐 펼쳐졌다. "그럼, 진심이셨나 보군요"

"무엇 말씀이지요?"

"내 영상을 듣는다는 것 말이요."

"당연히 그랬죠. 안 믿으셨단 말이예요?"

"아뇨! 아니, 어쩜 약간은요." 침묵. "그냥 좀 이상한 거 같은게..."

치루트는 질문의 뜻으로 고개를 한쪽으로 기울였다. 베이즈는 똑똑한 사람 같아 보였다- 그가 주어진 퍼즐 조각을 맞춰낼 거란 것이 가장 자연스러운 결론 같아 보였다. 그렇지만 그가 이를 언급할 수 있는 강심장인가는 또 다른 문제였다. 어떤 사람들은 약간... 인터넷 유명인사에 대해서는 좀 이상하게 반응했으니까. 

"당신이 내 영상들을 보는 그... 시각 장애가 있는 유일한 사람이 아니라서요." 베이즈는 마침내 말을 했다. "좀 웃긴 우연의 일치구나 생각했지요."

치루트는 사실 분명 그가 유일한 사람은 _아닐 것이라고_  확신했지만, 그래도 이는 무시하기에는 너무나도 완벽한 도입부였다. " _thechizen1_  말씀하시는 건가요? 그건 사실 내 가명계정이랍니다. 대부분은 아무도 눈치를 못 채게 다니는 것이 그냥 더 편하더라고요."

베이즈는 숨을 들이쉬었다. "그게 _당신_ 이라고요?"

"그런 것 같네요. 당신 나레이션은 정말로 고마웠어요. 끝부분에서 당신이 쓰는 방법들을 설명해주니 레시피가 훨씬 더 이해가 잘 가더군요. 당신의 자장면은 확실히 성공은 못 했지만요. 레시피 그 자체는 간단한데, 뭔가가 계속 교묘하게 빠져나가는 느낌이예요."

베이즈는 목으로 낮고, 만족스러운 듯한 소리를 냈다. "국수예요. 우리 할머니는 국수를 뽑는 특별한 방법을 쓰셨거든요."

"그렇다면 국수 뽑는 법은 집안의 비밀이겠군요." 치루트는 목소리에 딱 계산된 만큼만의 아쉬움을 섞으면서 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그가 얻은 보상은 낮고, 우르렁거리며 울리는 웃음소리였는데, 이는 그의 발끝까지 따뜻한 기운이 가득차게 해주었다. 

"가족 전통이라면 모를까, 비밀은 아니예요. 할머니는 비법을 혼자만 알고 있는 게 좋다고 생각하진 않으셨거든요." 베이즈는 조금 더 가까이 왔는데, 이는 그의 신발이 내는 소리와 그가 다음 말을 덧붙이는 목소리가 조금 더 커진 것으로 알 수 있었다. "나중에 한 번 만들어드리지요. 어떻게 하는 건지도 보여드리고요."

치루트는 베이즈가 있는 정확한 위치를 향하고 있길 바라며 웃어보였다. "그러면 정말로 좋겠군요." 아이디어가 그를 스쳐지나갔다. "핸드폰은 찾으셨어요? 핸드폰 번호를 교환하면 어떨까요. 우리 인터넷 셰프들은 뭉쳐야 하잖아요. 굉장히 경쟁이 치열한 세상이니까."

베이즈는 코웃음을 쳤지만, 치루트의 핸드폰을 꺼리지 않고 받아들이고, 자신의 번호를 입력하고는 문자를 전송했다. 그가 핸드폰을 찾은 것인지, 아니면 계속 몸에 지니고 있었던 것이고 단지 치루트에게 말을 걸 구실로 사용하고 있었는지는 확실하지 않았다. 어느 쪽이든 치루트는 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다. "저녁식사 초대라고 생각하세요." 베이즈는 핸드폰을 돌려주며 말했다. "낮엔 정비사로 일을 하지만, 저녁시간은 거의 언제나 비어있답니다."

_정비사란 말이지._  치루트는 흥미로워하며 마음 속으로 생각했다. 악수를 했을 때 느껴졌던 굳은살이 설명되었다. "재주가 많은 분이군요." 그는 중얼거렸는데, 베이즈가 이에 얼굴을 붉히는 것을 거의 귀로도 들을 수 있다는 것에 몹시 즐거워했다. 혹은 어쩌면 그들이 매우 가까이 서 있어서 그에게서 열기가 나오는 것이 느껴지는 것인지도 모른다. "가르침을 받기를 기대하지요."

문이 갑자기 열렸고, 두 사람 모두 깜짝 놀랐다. 베이즈가 둘 사이에 거리를 좀 두자 약한 바람이 치루트의 얼굴에 닿았다. 그가 생각했던 것보다 그들은 훨씬 더 가까이 서 있었던 것이 분명했다.

"아빠? 핸드폰은 찾았어?"

"방금 막." 베이즈는 퉁명스럽게 말했다. "곧 가마." 

"저녁 약속한 거 잊지 말아요!" 치루트는 베이즈가 문을 향해가자 쾌활하게 말했다. 문가에서는 약간의 소동이 있었는데, 그러더니 베이즈와 그의 딸은 떠났고 보디의 특징적인, 한 쪽에 치우친 발걸음 소리가 그를 향해 터벅터벅 다가왔다. 

"방금 그거," 보디는 외쳤다. "뭐예요?"

"네 알 바가 아니란다, 얘야." 치루트는 당장이라도 터질 것 같은 기분으로 웃고 있었지만 이렇게 즉답했다. 그는 잠시 베이즈의 부엌에 앉아서, 그가 요리하는 것을 직접 들으며, 모든 것을 극도의 작은 사항까지도 그의 부드럽고, 벨벳같은 목소리로 설명을 해주는 것을 듣는 환상에 잠시 젖었고, 즐거움의 전율이 그의 등줄기를 타고 올랐다.

"재미가 없으시네." 보디는 카메라 장비를 정리하며 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그럼 적어도 그가 환상적인 요리로 당신을 유혹할 때 남는 음식이라도 좀 가져다 주실래요?"

_그럴 수야 없지._  치루트는 생각했는데, 심술궂은 톤은 아니었다. 그는 보디의 등을 두드려주고는 거짓말을 했다. "두고 보자꾸나." 

 

* * *

[1] 계정명 @BazeCooks는 "요리하는 베이즈"로 옮길 수 있다. 

[2] 계정명 @kyloisawanker는 "카일로는 재수없는 놈"이라는 뜻이다.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author / 작자 노트  
> "honeyed gravel" 부분은 분명 다른 픽에서 나온 건데 어느 거였는지가 지금 생각이 안 나네요. 미안해요! 만일 당신 작품이거나, 친숙하다 싶으면 알려주세요! 그리고 베이즈가 자장면을 만들어주기로 약속하는 부분은 어젯밤 ragethirst chat에서 그대로 가져온 거예요. (고마워 조던) 
> 
> Notes from the Translator / 번역자 노트  
> 번역 관련 피드백은 트위터 @binich_tyty 나 tytytranslates@gmail.com로 부탁드립니다. 고맙습니다.


End file.
